supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The McMillion Family
Episode summary Jo meets the McMillion family. With dad Jonathan (aged 33) in Afghanistan, mom Cheryl (aged 30) is left alone to raise her three sons: 10-year-old Ryan, 8-year-old Hunter, and 5-year-old Garrett. Cheryl is at her wit's end and begs for Supernanny's help. Can Jo help Cheryl out? Recap Observation When Jo arrives, only Cheryl and Garrett are home. Garrett watches TV while Cheryl does housework. When the older boys come home from school, they straight up refuse to greet Jo. The children now run through the house, kicking and wrestling each other. Cheryl spanks the children, but they do not care or respond. Ryan and Hunter are forced to go outside to play. Cheryl goes as far as locking them outside. Hunter repeatedly rings the doorbell. The boys end up climbing into the house through the window, but Cheryl kicks them out again. Cheryl asks her sons to wash their hands before dinner, but Ryan refuses. Cheryl physically makes him wash his hands, so Ryan runs outside to get his hands dirty again. Ryan is not allowed dinner that night. Cheryl admits to Jo that she really does not like her kids. When Ryan and Hunter fight for a teddy bear, Cheryl goes to her bedroom to escape them, but the boys follow her. Cheryl physically removes them from the room and locks the door. She is on her laptop while the boys run amok in the living room. Parents meeting At the parents meeting, Jo tells Cheryl that her children badly need her love, guidance and direction. Jo has Cheryl sit down to talk about both her and the boys behavior. Teaching begins When Jo introduces the rules, Ryan and Hunter become resistant. Ryan goes as far as flicking his brother simply because Jo did not list it. Jo brings in a treasure hunt game to have the boys and mom work together as a team. Jo introduces a Reward Chart for all the boys and a Naughty Spot for Garrett. Garrett is quickly put on the Naughty Spot for climbing on the table. Garrett pouts and rolls all over the spot, but he doesn't get up or cry. Jo sets up a waterslide for all of the family to have fun, but Ryan refuses to put sunscreen on his face. Cheryl is told to actively ignore Ryan until he does as he is told. When given the choice of two sunscreens, Ryan finally reluctantly chooses one and is allowed to play with his brothers. Jo has Cheryl join in and play with the boys. Next, Jo introduces quality time with the boys, starting with Ryan. So Jo takes the two of them go-karting. Cheryl now feels like her and Ryan are connecting again. DVD meeting With Jo gone, Cheryl keeps up the reward chart. She spends quality time reading with little Garrett,and is affection and encouraging to her boys. However, when Garrett playfully spanks Cheryl, she puts him straight on the Naughty Spot. When seeing the footage, Cheryl agrees that Garrett was only trying to get her attention and she did the Naughty Spot wrong. Cheryl takes a ticket from Hunter for making a wrong move during a game. When he refuses to hug her, she takes yet another ticket. Cheryl admits that it was a "disaster" as she got too ticket happy. When Cheryl says that she is disappointed in herself, Jo tells her not to as it is good to see where she went wrong so she can improve. Reinforcement Jo praises the boys for their slices and tickets on their reward chart. Ryan had filled up his entire pie. Ryan refuses the wear shoes to go outside to play soccer.Jo points out that it isn't major so Cheryl lets it go and Ryan is allowed to be barefoot. Before Jo leaves, the boys give her a beautiful necklace. Videos McMillion Family - Full episode on YouTube Supernanny - McMillion Family Update on YouTube Family names *Jonathan Michael McMillion *Cheryl Lynn McMillion *Ryan Patrick McMillion (born November 23, 1995) *Hunter William McMillion (born January 3, 1997) *Garrett Joshua McMillion (born April 16, 2001) Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Military Family Episodes Category:Single Parent Episodes Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Families with Three Children Category:Families with Boys Only Category:Episodes in Texas Category:General wiki templates Category:Spanking episodes Category:Episodes with Jo met her match Category:US Episodes Category:Swearing episodes Category:Spankings Category:Naughty Spot Episodes Category:Army Episodes